


Respite

by alderations



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Multi, Polyamory, Spoilers, i am a scalie, that's it this is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Rilla deserves to be held Tenderly and Lovingly, thank you very much.





	Respite

Rilla had to bite back an exclamation of surprise when she realized just how gentle Arum’s claws could be. He had already set her ankle, following her instructions, and was now wrapping the splint, his free hands meticulously prodding her toes to make sure the bandages weren’t too tight. Damien was hovering behind him, quiet in respect for his work but visibly bursting with concern; Rilla would trust him to fix this kind of injury in the field, too, but Arum’s extra hands came in, well, handy. It was hard to watch Damien’s face contort with helplessness, even though they were all safe and together and finally, _ finally _ going to figure things out, so as soon as Arum let go of her leg, Rilla pushed herself up onto her feet and hobbled directly into Damien’s chest.

He let out a soft  _ oof  _ as if Rilla could actually shake his powerful archer’s frame, but his arms wrapped around her without wasting a second. “My Rilla,” he murmured, leaning his face into her hair. “Are—are you crying, my dear?”

“No!” Rilla responded way too fast. “I was just… really worried about you, Damien. I was—I was so—I was trying so hard to keep it together in that stupid fort, and you were so upset and then you disappeared and when you came back you were, like,  _ too  _ okay all of a sudden, so then I worried that something bad had happened to you, and then I thought you were gonna leave, and I just wanted… I just want to be held. Please.”

Damien took a deep, dramatic breath, the same way that Rilla always would when she was helping him come down from a panic attack. “I know. I think it will be a long time before we all truly understand what happened in that fort, but that much I can do.”

The distant chirping of frogs and insects filled the space between the three of them for a long moment, while Damien kissed the crown of Rilla’s head and held her close. Then he made the mistake of closing his eyes, only to yelp and nearly drop Rilla when four scaly arms hefted them both into the air. “L-Lord Arum!”

“I think you’ve earned the privilege of just calling me Arum by now, honeysuckle.” Rilla fought to keep from giggling at the way Arum averted his eyes, a rattle growing deep in his throat. “Anyway. Amaryllis, you shouldn’t be standing on your ankle. You said so yourself just a minute ago.”

Rilla didn’t mention that her current position, awkwardly tangled up in Damien’s arms while Arum held them both in the air, wasn’t exactly safe for a broken bone; she planned on savoring the moment for as long as possible. “I appreciate your help, Arum. And—Damien, are you okay?”

The knight’s face had gone bright red, and Rilla had never seen his eyes so wide. “I’m—ah—I’m just fine, Amaryllis, nothing t-to worry about here, not one bit! I’m doing fantastic! How are you feeling, what with the—the broken ankle, and the… uh…” He trailed off, apparently distracted by the unique sensation of Arum’s chest rumbling against his arm. This time, Rilla couldn’t keep from laughing, but instead of taking offense, Damien just laughed with her, his soft chuckles blooming into something genuinely joyful that made Rilla’s chest swell with warmth. Arum’s rattle turned to a laugh, too, scratchy and gruff as always, and Rilla loved them both  _ so much. _

And she planned to tell them so, again and again, for as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Alder J. Bitch and I stan one (1) Amaryllis
> 
> anyway. I wanted to post something right after the episode went up, and also I am very invested in all the ways that Arum can hold his Humans in his Big Beefy Lizard Arms. That's it, really. This is very short and just kinda senseless fluff, but I have a huge project to procrastinate, so c'est la vie, yknow?
> 
> comment/kudos/come hang out w me (@alderations on twitter/tumblr) if you'd like to make my day!!!


End file.
